rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Vye Ver
Sir Vye Ver is a White Knight of Falador. At one point he was a Commander, but after he self-demoted himself to the rank of Captain, has since been promoted to the rank of Co-Commander. He is the Co-Commander of the White Knight section led by Sir Bool, and is currently second in command of the The White Knights of Falador. Early Life Vye was born on Raktuber 20 in Year 133 of the 5th Age. He was born in the downtown area of Falador, near the present day Party Room. Vye was the only child born into his family. His mother was not around him often, as her jobs as both a barmaid and seamstress kept her very busy. Vye's father was also a busy man, working on charter ships that traded all throughout Gielinor. Vye was very close to his father when he was available. Vye had spent fifteen years living an average citizen life. Shortly after turning fifteen, his father went missing after his ship sank somewhere in the southern sea. Vye was very heartbroken and soon started searching for jobs to help his mother keep the gold coming in. At the age of 19, Vye's mother moved away from Asgarnia to the city of Ardougne in order to find a more suitable career for herself, where she is believed to still be living with some of Vye's distant relatives. Vye refused to leave the city of Falador, and spent many of the following years doing small tasks for money, and taking many small jobs across the city. The Falador Guard When Vye was 24 years old, he witnessed a woman being mugged. He desperately wanted to help the woman but was not sure how. Before he could act, a guard of Falador jumped into the scene and saved the woman from being stabbed. Vye was astonished at the act and soon began respecting the law with high regards. Several years after this incident, at the age of 31, Vye began thinking. After having lost his job in the local woodworking shop, Vye knew he needed to find himself a more permanent career. Remembering the incident, and the brave actions of the guard he saw seven years ago, Vye decided that he would join the Falador Guard. He did just that. Vye, however, had a lot coming to him, as the year was 164; the year of the war. The War of 164 soon broke out in Northern Asgarnia. Vye Ver, like most of the men of the Falador Guard, held his station in Falador. The guards prepared for the war and expected it to soon strike the heart of Asgarnia; the City of Falador. It soon did just that. With the help of The White Knights, The Falador Militia, and many other fighters, the guards were capable of defending the city from the evil forces. Vye was able to kill three attackers during the siege. Vye played a crucial role in preventing attackers from breaching the city's walls, whilst he was stationed at one of the city's main gates. The siege was almost won when Vye fell from one of Falador's walls. He landed hard and broke his arm. This prevented him from fighting any further, but he still aided in the defense by commanding his fellow guards, seeing as many higher ranked guards had been slain. After the war, Vye was promoted to the rank of Guard Sergeant in recognition of his gallant service. During his time as a Sergeant for the Falador Guards, Vye was put in command of a troop of 9 other guards, him making the 10th in his platoon. While serving as a Sergeant, Vye oversaw several raids on local criminal hideouts, and, under his leadership, a significant reduction in small crimes was noticed across Falador. During his one year as a Guard Sergeant, Vye attracted the attention of The White Knights. White Knight Partisan, Sir Chen D. Stroy, soon contacted Vye, and offered him a chance at squirehood. Vye readily accepted, but not before finishing his job with the Guards. Vye personally ensured that several of the men under him were promoted to the rank of Guard Corporal to spread the values he had taught them, long after his leaving. Within the week, Vye Ver was on his way to earning the title of White Knight. The White Knights Having left behind years worth of work, Vye began training as a Squire. Due to his training in the Guard, Vye excelled in his training, and even rivaled some of his instructors in swordsmanship. Due to both his service with the Guard, and his excellent performance during training, Vye was given the rare honor of being knighted after only one year of training, rather than the normal five years. It was in the year of 166 that Vye Ver was knighted as a White Knight of Falador, bearing the rank of Initiate. From this day on, Vye would forever be known as “''Sir'' Vye Ver”. Vye found himself to be very popular amongst leadership in the White Knights. It is partly due to this, and his extreme loyalty to the order, that Vye Ver rose to the rank of White Knight Captain in under a year, the first person to reach the rank in what was, at the time, Sir Tain Def’s detachment of Knights. Sir Vye Ver served as a Captain for two years. During this period of time, command of the Knights was handed over to White Knight Commander, Sir Bool. However, tragedy would soon strike the White Knights… Under Sir Bool’s leadership, the White Knights prospered. Sir Vye Ver aided in leading the order as one of the senior most officers. In a terrible incident, both Sir Bool’s mother and sister were killed in a fire, which soon caused Sir Bool to take a leave of absence in order to mourn. Sir Vye Ver was then promoted to the rank of Commander. Early on in his time as Commander, Sir Vye Ver was called to a diplomatic meeting near Catherby, leaving The White Knights under the temporary command of White Knight Senior Captain, Sir Maffy. Whilst on training exercises, Sir Maffy and the Knights were ambushed in a violent attack. Many of the White Knights perished in the ordeal. Sir Maffy, who was heavily distraught about the tragedy that occurred under his command, resigned from the White Knights within the month. Upon his return two weeks later, Sir Vye Ver found his order in ruins, and was left to deal with the chaos. Not long after the ambush, Sir Bool returned from Kandarin. He found the order he left behind, crumbling. The two worked together to restore glory to the White Knights, however, both agreed; it was time for a new leader. Sir Vye Ver and Sir Bool decided that White Knight Captain, Vriff Vendet was perfect for the job. Sir Vye Ver promoted White Knight Captain, Vriff Vendet to the rank of White Knight Commander, and stepped down from active duty as Leading Commander of the section. Noticing a lack of leadership amongst the lower ranks, and the lack of need for a third White Knight Commander, Sir Vye Ver made a big decision. In order to balance the rankings of White Knight Officers, Sir Vye Ver officially stepped down as a White Knight Commander, resuming his old rank of White Knight Captain. As time passed, the Knights began to recover from the incident, and Sir V Vendet led the Knights with great success. Sadly, several months into his time as Lead Commander, Sir V Vendet went Missing in Action whilst in the area of Barbarian Village. The White Knights, in an attempt to re-locate their Commander, sent out one of the largest search and rescue parties ever assembled. Unfortounately, the mission was not successful, and Commander Vendet has yet to be seen since his strange dissapperance. Sir Bool, in the absense of Sir V Vendet, assumed the rank of Commander, and Sir Vye Ver was soon promoted to the rank of Co-Commander, second in command of the Knight section. Vye And the 6th Age (Under Construction) At the dawn of the 6th Age, Sir Vye Ver traded in his Red Cape for a Saradomin Cloak. He and many other White and Temple Knights rushed to the city of Lumbridge in the Kingdom of Misthalin, to assit Saradominist Forces in defeating the evil god, Zamorak, and his followers. Sir Vye Ver performed many duties, ranging from field commander, to negotiator, to infantryman, to supply officer, and many more. Due to his high rank, Vye spent much of his time behind the lines, commanding troops and discussing tactics with the other commanding officers of Saradomin's forces. However, as a Knight of Falador, Vye did his duty to Saradomin, and on several occasions, ventured onto the battlefield along side his men. It is believed that Vye claimed the lives of two Zamorakian soldiers on the first day of the battle, however, this rumor has yet to be confirmed. During the course of the Battle, Sir Vye Ver began practicing his skill with a bow and arrow, and, alongside his C.O., Sir Bool, Vye helped add the position of "Archer" to the White Knights. Since he began practicing with the bow, Sir Vye has been seen carrying a bow in place of his signature White Sword. Sir Vye Ver, Today (Under Construction) To this day, Sir Vye Ver can be found alongside his longtime friends and brothers in arms, Sir Bool, Sir Ant the Gord, Lady Erin Ture, and others. Sir Vye Ver is still serving with the White Knights at the rank of Co-Commander, and is currently in charge of Asgarnian Kingdom Security. Vye spends much of his time in Falador, both on and off-duty. When off-duty, Vye enjoys heading to the Rising Sun Inn and sharing a drink with his brother and sister Knights. Thanks to his past work experience in his youth, Vye developed an interest in lumberjacking and woodworking, hobbies that followed him through his time in the Knights. Sir Vye Ver can often be found working on his woodworking skills in any of Falador’s workshops, always attempting to improve his bow-making skills. Trivia *Vye was created and is played by Sir Vye Ver. *Like most White Knights, "Sir Vye Ver" is a play on words. The name of this particular knight is derived from the word "Survivor". *Sir Vye was the first knight to reach the rank of Captain under Sir Tain Def. *Vye was the first knight under Sir Tain Def to win the Knight of the Week award. He was also the first knight to win the Knight of the Month award, after it was changed by Sir Bool. *Sir Vye Ver is one of the most decorated Knights in the order, claiming five medals; The Face of Loyalty, The Golden Halo, The Asgarnian Medal, The Vallancian Service Medal, and The Content Editing Medal. *As an Officer in the White Knights, Vye is permitted to wear one unique item on his uniform. Sir Vye Ver wears a medal for Honorable Service to the White Knights. *He is one of very few White Knights who has willingly given himself a demotion. *Sir Vye Ver is a master lumberjack, and is fairly skilled in woodworking. *Sir Vye Ver took temporary control of the White Knights of Falador during the week of June 24, 2013, assuming the rank of Commander in the absence of both Sir V Vendet, and Sir Bool. *Sir Vye Ver was promoted to the rank of Co-Commander on July 18, 2013, and is credited with being the first Knight to obtain this rank. Gallery recruitment Sir Vye.png|A recruitment poster featuring Sir Vye, during his time as a Captain. Sir Vye Sword.png|Vye with his White Sword. Sir Vye's quote.png|A motivational poster featuring Sir Vye Ver that was used to raise morale during the year 169 of the 5th Age. Commander Vye.png|Sir Vye Ver during his time as Lead Commander. Bridge2.png|Sir Vye Ver standing at the entrance to Falador Castle on recruitment duty. Fatigues.png|Sir Vye Ver in the Falador Castle Barracks, whilst in his White Knight Fatigue uniform. 12.png|Vye standing among the ruins of Lumbridge. 19.png|Sir Vye Ver and several of the Knights under Sir Bool's command, seen standing on a scaffold, observing the battlefield in Lumbridge. 17.png|Vye and several White Knights, attempting to see past the fog of war. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:White Knights Category:Saradominist Category:Commander Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Military Category:Warrior Category:Political Figure Category:In-Character History